Many entertainment, commercial, and industrial facilities use light emitting diode (LED) based luminaires for lighting. The LED based luminaires provide these facilities with the ability to achieve smart control of high quality light, reliable light output, adjustable shape and intensity of the light, and improved energy efficiency. Although the LEDs used in the LED based luminaires are more energy efficient than other lighting devices such as incandescent lighting, LEDs also give off heat. A portion of the electricity provided to the LEDs of the luminaire is converted to heat that is internal to the LED. It is essential to remove this heat through efficient thermal management to ensure the LED characteristics remain unchanged. More specifically, the heat produced by an LED affects the junction temperature of the LED which directly affects the lifetime of the LED. Therefore, developing an efficient way to move heat away from the LED is desired.
This document describes a heatsink assembly that is directed to solving the issue described above, and/or other issues.